Just you and I
by Kouyan
Summary: A book of drabbles/oneshots. Contains some fluff etc. Plots may seem weird or whatever due to unexpected plot bunnies popping out of nowhere and dominating my mind. NOTE: ReaderxVarious
1. Why you?

**This was written, like, months back. Hope I don't screw things up. ;**

**TYLTsunaxReader**

* * *

The sky was now laden with grayish clouds, signalling an incoming heavy downpour. The members of the family, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, Dino and his family, everyone... They were gathered around a well-made tombstone situated right at the side of an extravagantly furnished coffin.

In it laid the love of your life, the 10th of the Vongola family. The atmosphere was gloomy. The weather made it seem more despondent.

Soon the rain came pouring down. It was as though someone up there was lamenting for the loss of everyone's important being.

With it pouring, it was hard for people to make out who was crying. Yet we all know that, even if their tears weren't showing, inside they were crying their hearts out.

You were kneeling beside the coffin; your hands were desperately hugging onto it. Kyoko and Haru hugged you from your sides, each seeking comfort and perhaps, warmth that will lift away the sorrow.

"Why..." You could not help but let it out. It came out as a murmur that was probably inaudible to anyone except you.

Your mind wandered back to the days where everything was perfectly normal. The sheer amount of happiness that could not be expressed in form of words was just too humongous; you felt that all of those were just part of your dreams.

But they weren't.

And how you wish that this was a dream.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. O:**


	2. You over milk, or vice versa?

**This was done up last night after I got stuck somewhere with my H.A story. Forgive me.**

**TYLColonelloxReader**

**

* * *

  
**

Having a hot shower after a long day totally revitalize one's spirit even if it only lasts that long. Sighing with content, you stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed. The steam seeped through the opened door and into the room. With one of your hands drying your wet hair with the towel that was draped on your shoulders, you noticed that your roommate was nowhere in sight.

Figuring that he could be out or somewhere around the house doing with whatever he's busying at, you stepped out of the room and sauntered towards the kitchen. Milk after hot showers was just what you needed. It sort of became a habit to gulp down at least a glass of milk after a hot shower.

As soon as the kitchen was in sight, you froze. Your hand that was drying your hair ceased its motion, seemingly stuck to your head like some fool. Well, to say the truth, the look on your face was even more of a fool.

"COLONELLO!" The said guy winced at the sudden outburst, nearly spitting out the milk that he was currently engaging himself in. He had thought that since you were enjoying your hot shower, you wouldn't be out that soon. Plus, his habits just couldn't be changed easily.

"Oh… (name), enjoyed your shower? Kora," Colonello managed to choke out. He knew what was coming, since this wasn't the first that that you had caught him doing it.

"How many times have I told you to use anything other than drinking STRAIGHT from the carton?!" He watched you as you stormed furiously towards him. His eyes blinked profusely.

"But it wouldn't kill, kora! It's just my saliva. I don't hear or see news about people dying from body rejection from exchanging of saliva, kora!" Colonello shrugged, the carton was still in his hand. Somewhere in between his speech, you were already right in front of him, glaring at him with all your might.

"Still! It's unhygienic! I would pretty much prefer drinking my own saliva, thank you." You spat at him, your eyes glowered as he glanced down at you in surprise. A look of contemplation was on his face for awhile before he spoke again.

"Heh… Then what about this?" Colonello started to inch nearer to you. Slightly taken aback by his sudden change of demeanour, you couldn't help but step back at the sight of his mischievous eyes.

Colonello was nothing near sane once he had that look on his face. That was something you had learnt of during the times you had spent together with him.

"What do you mean '_this_'?" You croaked out, your mind still registering the happenings. You tried to get away from him, but he had you trapped between the counter and his body. It was then that you had realized that Colonello was acting slightly different. Hell, he wouldn't act like this in the past. The fact that the palpitation didn't cease, as he was this close to you made you wonder what was wrong with your heart.

You gulped. He was silent as he observed you, like how a ferocious beast would do when seeking its prey. You tried to tear your eyes off his but were held back by some mysterious force. Attraction force, perhaps. But whatever force it was, it made your whole being thrilled as your body convulsed slightly without you controlling it.

Colonello leaned towards you, closing the small distance between you and him. The last thing you saw was his captivating blue eyes that were glinting with mischief and…lust. Your body tensed up as his lips were pressed softly on yours. You stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. You couldn't think straight. Should you push him away? Or let it be?

Before you could even react, Colonello had already snaked his arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his own well-built body. He had deepened the kiss. It wasn't that all gentle like before. His lips were pressing onto yours with much pressure, yet mildly teasing your lower lip.

"Mmm-"

You couldn't help but let out a small moan. Your eyes fluttered shut as your hands clung onto the back of his shirt instinctively. You could even feel yourself starting to return the kiss, to which Colonello smirked against your lips at your act.

Colonello tightened his grip on your waist. How long had he yearned for this? How long had he suppressed his overwhelming feelings for you, always dismissing his naughty thoughts about you as he reasoned himself that you and he were just close friends and nothing more? Yet all the years of effort had been blown away as he saw you standing by the entrance, hair dripping wet and your cheeks flushed from the heat from the shower. That fuming look of yours only made it harder for him to control his urges.

Your body soon relaxed in his arms. Instead, you were now trying your best to suppress the moan from eliciting. Colonello chuckled inwardly at your stubbornness. He loved the sound of your moan, especially when it was him who was the one that drawn them out. Soon, he would have you let out that cute moan of yours.

Parting his mouth slightly, he licked your lower lip teasingly. His other free hand rested at the small of your back before sliding it in from the hem of your shirt. His cold hand was now on your back. You shivered and gasped. You never knew his touch could be this cold, but then again, it could just be you and your body temperature that seemed to be rising at every interval.

Colonello sneaked his tongue in to your mouth and began to stroke your tongue with his. You could feel your cheeks heating up badly. Your grip on his shirt had tightened while his tongue invaded your mouth.

Unable to suppress any longer, you let out a soft yet audible groan. Colonello smirked once again, relishing the moment awhile more before he broke the kiss. His smirk never once left his face. He had left you breathless, and able to make you draw out that moan of yours, just as he wanted.

Had he just kissed you? And in _that_ kind of manner!? Your mind was in a gutter, mouth gaping as your breath was shallow. Oh God, you had even responded to his kiss. You would have fainted from all the queries and doubts that were swimming in your mind, but his voice made your mind returned to reality.

"See? Exchanging of saliva doesn't kill at all, kora!" Colonello stated in a matter of fact manner and grinned down at you.

Handing the carton to you, you grabbed hold of it unknowingly to find that it was already emptied. You snapped out of your reverie and your mind was now replaced with killing intent.

"You…. YOU FINISHED IT!? What the hell, Colonello! That was the last carton!" You threw the empty carton towards Colonello, just to see it travel across the air and landed onto the ground where Colonello once stood.

You glared at the carton. The taste of milk and his touch still lingered in your mouth. You brought your hand up to your lips, staring into space as your anger soon receded. You didn't know he was such a good kisser. Maybe it wasn't so bad. After all, you had to reveal your feelings towards him some day.

* * *

**If you've spotted any errors or whatsoever, tell me! :O Thanks for reading. :3**


	3. Gift Crack

**As requested from finklemeire, here's a Yamamoto x Reader one-shot! This was just as random as how random my thoughts are. Story is triggered from a random message from urbandictionary [dot] com, and the title says it all. :D**

**80xReader**

* * *

_Definition of gift crack (from urbandictionary [dot] com):_

_The gap in wrapping paper or uncovered portion of a gift usually found on the bottom of the box. _

_May result from the gift wrapper running out of paper or cutting gift wrap too small to cover the entire package._

* * *

The special day is approaching. Heck, it's just within a few more hours. Pacing back and forth in the classroom, your hands gripped onto a well-wrapped gift with your gaze constantly finding itself back to a certain round-shaped object hanging on the wall right beside the blackboard.

"Mou… That baka sure is slow…" You mumbled to yourself as you came to a stop near the windows, where the baseball field is in sight. As you looked out of the window, you couldn't help but wanting to find a certain figure. Much to your disappointment, or contentment, that said figure wasn't there anymore.

The members were already tidying up the field and keeping the stuff. In other words, the club activity had ended. A small part of you wanted to see him playing as that is one of the aspects of his that you like the most. Yet another small part of you wants him to hurry up and come to you right that instance. Oh, what a vexing paradox it is.

Unconsciously, the grip on the gift tightened slightly, and you weren't aware of that tiny rip from that. You merely sighed as you watched the people get the equipments back into the storage. Slowly, you were being lulled to sleep with that warm glare of the setting sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah… it's already this late! I wonder if she has already gotten impatient about it." Yamamoto spoke to himself before sliding the door to the classroom open. The moment he laid his eyes on you, that juvenile grin of his was instantly wiped off his face.

There you sat, on one of the tables. Your body leant against the windowpane while your head dangled to a side. What captivated him was the look you had while dozing off, and with that soft glow from the setting sun inevitably elicited your innocence.

Yamamoto silently thanked whoever that the one who spotted you while you were in that demeanour was him. Since when was he that monopolistic towards you? He chuckled helplessly to himself as he made his way to your sleeping figure.

He scratched his head and pondered whether to wake you up from your slumber. He knew that you were weary, yet you insisted to wait for him till this hour. On the other hand, from the looks of it, it sure was not pleasant to sleep in such a manner. He reckoned you would get a sore neck after waking up.

After a few rounds of debating with himself up in his head, he softly nudged your shoulders, to which you stirred up. Your eyes blinked a few times while staring ahead of you blankly. Just as you had came to your senses, you became aware of a face beaming down at you. Your eyes widened right away before getting all worked up.

"Ta- Takeshi! Since when were you here?!" If you weren't that aware of yourself, you were already blushing with a few shades of red at that moment. Yamamoto looked at you and laughed. "I was just here for, like, awhile? The teacher-in-charge spoke to me various things till this late. Sorry that I had kept you waiting."

"Eh? Ah. It's okay, really. I'm just glad you're here after all. Plus, I didn't have anything to do." Already snapped out of your previous demeanour, you stifled a yawn while stretching yourself.

Yamamoto observed you with fascination. The thought that came across his mind was that you looked similar to a cat that has just woken up from its catnap. Just how much can you impress him further with your cuteness?

"Oh by the way, I saw your drool when I came in."

Your body froze at that. "Eh?! Seriously?" Your hands immediately flew to your mouth, checking if there was really any drool on it. Inwardly, you cursed yourself for letting him see you drooling in your sleep.

Seeing how he had succeeded in fooling you, Yamamoto laughed heartily as he stumbled back into the seat behind him. That caught you off guard and you gawked at him.

"Takeshi?" You asked while you poked him with your forefinger. Had he gone deranged? Your mind was in a jumble and still not totally regained your right state of mind from the slumber.

"I got you, didn't I?" Yamamoto said. His laughter receded to light chuckles.

With that, you glared at him and poked him harder. "You meanie! Argh!"

"Ow! Hey hey! I was wrong. But you are so cute!" Yamamoto protested.

Your poking came to a halt from what he said, and your face was tinted once again. "You baka!" You attempted to jab him in the chest. Being a natural born hitman he is, as claimed by Reborn, he caught your wrist with ease and managed to pull you down to him, so that you were now trapped between his body and his strong arms encircling your waist.

He and his superlative great reflexes. You knew you couldn't possibly break away from him, so you knowingly stayed at that position without thinking of getting off of him. It would be a waste of energy anyway. Besides, it's not like you were dissatisfied with this kind of arrangements.

"Ne, you have something for me, don't you?" Yamamoto inquired while looking straight into your eyes.

"Ah, that's right. But how did you know?" Your eyes stared back at him inquisitively. He chuckled once again before answering. "That something, you had been holding onto it since just now. From what I see, it's a gift, right?"

"Busted..." You muttered under your breath, which Yamamoto had managed to hear it. You turned your head to the side and paused. Then, something clicked in your head.

"You gotta let go of me first before I hand it to you. You're dying to know, aren't you?" You smiled smugly at him. This was your chance to get back at him. His smile soften before catching you off guard with that laugh of his again.

"Oh well, you had me. But... I can wait." He gave you one of his occasional impish smirk, to which you nearly instantly gave in to him. In spite of that, you didn't. Not yet.

The two of you went on with some sort of a glaring contest for quite awhile. You frowned. This was going nowhere. Looks like your one chance just got smashed to smithereens.

"...fine! You can have it now. But you have to get back home first before openin- AH!" Yamamoto didn't let you finish your sentence as he swiftly seized the gift from your hand.

"Arigatou na~" Yamamoto grinned at you before admiring the gift in his hand while another arm remained steady around your waist.

"Listen to what I have to say, baka!" Your hands found their way up to his face and gave him a pinch on his cheeks.

"Itte! My wrong! My wrong!" He pleaded.

You huffed while your head snapped to the side. You pouted with your cheeks puffed. Yamamoto gazed at your face for a short time. He laughed as he settled the gift down onto the table and brought his hand up to your chin. He lightly guided your head so that you would look at him. He put on a small smile before breaking the short silence.

"That's right. I haven't given you your X'mas gift from me."

Curiosity along with mild anticipation shone in your eyes. Everything went by in a swift motion. You barely noticed the tightening of the grip of his arm as his lips were already atop yours. His other hand caressed your cheek. You couldn't help but let out a few soft moans while his lips did wonder with your own.

As much as he didn't wanted to part, he slowly backed away, but his tight grip was still there. You pant softly from the lack of air. Your face flushed as his warmth still lingering on your lips. Yamamoto glanced out of the window. The sun was hidden beyond the clouds, seemingly disappearing from the horizon. The sky was already that dark. It was definitely getting late. Despite him wanting to spend even longer with you, the time forbids.

Releasing his grip on you, he let you up. He grabbed the gift and set it gingerly into his bag before gathering his and your belongings in one hand.

"It's time to go. Come on." He extended his free hand to you, in which you obliged.

Once the two of you got outside, both of you were greeted by the cold winter breeze. Your neck and face started to feel numb as the harsh wind slapped across your face. You fought back a shiver as the two of you continued your way back to your house, with your hands still latched onto his.

Yamamoto wasn't that oblivious for once. At least, not when it comes to you. He came to a stop and pulled you back. He released his grip on your hand and unzipped his bag. You did nothing but stared at him, wondering what was up with him out of the sudden. Your query was soon answered as he pulled out the gift from his bag and opened it.

"Oi Takeshi! What are you doing?" You made an attempt to stop him from ripping the wrapping paper. He really wasn't listening to you at that time! But it was also partly your fault for being led on by him and his antic.

"As you can see, I am taking out this scarf and put it to good use now." Yamamoto quirked his eyebrows.

You were caught off guard for the third time in a day, all by none other than this man standing in front of you right now.

"Huh? How did you know it was a scarf? And wait! Don't change the subject! I told you not to open it until you got home!" You growled softly at him while childishly pulling his sleeve as hard as you could.

Yamamoto laughed and wrapped the long blue scarf around your neck before wrapping the remaining part round his own neck. "Because I have ESP."

Staring at him astonishingly, you wondered if that was really true. Wait, this was Yamamoto Takeshi, the one man who always teased you whenever and wherever he could. You frowned. Maybe he does really have ESP? Yamamoto watched you mull hard over what he had said and couldn't help but chuckled at the sight of your expression.

"Let's get us home. I'm craving for your mother's stew already." He shifted both of your belongings to a comfortable position before linking his hand with yours.

"Oh... sou da na! But I'm still not over with that!" You pouted.

"Eh? I've already told you, didn't I? ESP. I have it." Yamamoto grinned.

"...I don't believe it!" You stuck your tongue out at him.

"What's with that pause at the beginning? You actually believed it right?"

"Wha-?"

Henceforth, the two of you bickered your way to your house, where your family waited upon you two's arrival.

Without your knowing, Yamamoto chuckled softly before speaking in an almost inaudible voice.

"It's the small rip on the wrapping paper that busted you, baka..."

* * *

**.....WOOHOO! I've finally finished it on time! Yes! I feel so productive now. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading this, even though it's that... random and rushed. Hmm... and how come the reader doesn't give him the gift on Xmas day itself is.... I don't know. D: -runs off-**

**Have a great holiday and...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	4. Bite or Hickey?

**...I know. I suck. I couldn't update for that long. -gets shot- This was written somewhere long ago and it was incomplete. So now, feeling that I have a mega debt to people who read my creations, I shall squeeze my brain for you guys. It's gonna be super short though. And look forward to an update for H.A soon! :D**

**TYL18xReader**

**

* * *

**

The room was filled with moans of pleasure. With the love of your life looming over your feverish body, what could be more of a pleasure than this?

"Kyo- unghhh..."

Your lips slightly parted, your breath was in a mess. You arched your back, pushing your own body as close to his as possible. Hell, he was the only one who could make you feel like that.

One of his hands made its way down and started teasing you. Your whole being shivered in content as you allowed him to have a hold over you. You could really care less about the aftermath, especially when it's him that you're dealing with.

Before you could let out another cry, your lips were sealed forcefully by Hibari's lips. You love this aggressive side of him when it comes to handling you. Eagerly parting your lips for him, you let his tongue dominate over yours while his hands continued to do wonders to your body.

His mouth left yours after a few struggles between your tongue and his. You whimpered quietly. A tingling feeling lingered on your lips as you attempted to writhe under his strong grasp.

Toying with you was one of the things Hibari would never get bored of. An impish smirk played on his lips as he glanced at your weak form underneath him in amusement. Without a warning, his head swooped down, his mouth now latched onto your neck. His next doing caught you off guard - he bit you on the neck.

Your eyes widened and winced inwardly. You felt warm liquid trickling down the side of your neck as Hibari went on with his sucking. Tears began to form and well up in your eyes before rolling down, wetting the bed sheets. Your mouth gaped and you were surprised that you still had the strength left to let out a hoarse cry.

Hibari ceased his sucking and licked the wound he had just caused. Blood seemed to stop trickling down your neck. It was way before when you couldn't feel anything at all except the searing pain from the wound and your defectively constrained excitement.

"Hi...bari..." You managed to call out his name. Hibari straightened up and studied you. You were in a mess, a mess that he loved to see you in before him when the two of you were alone. He felt the need to torture you and show his endless affection towards you in his way. He couldn't get to spend a lot of time with you in the day all due to the work, and nighttime was the only time he had with you without having anything to disrupt.

"Hn." Hibari made a small smile as one of his hands caressed your face tenderly, an odd behaviour coming from the seemingly callous Hibari Kyoya that many people feared. Your weary eyes scanned his handsome features before your eyelids fell droopily. Hibari retreated his hand. He laid himself down beside your limp form and brought you closer to him.

Hibari looked at your sleeping face. Guess he would have to let you off for tonight. But there's still the night after this. A small smirk graced his lips. Soon, Hibari was sound asleep with you securely in his arms.

* * *

**Omg. I failed this.**

**This didn't turned out to be what I had expected! Urgh. I am not so pleased with this. :\ **

**But I would like to hear what you think after reading it. :D**

**H.A will be updated soon!!! **


End file.
